hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
Moe Mochizuki
was Kinji Tohyama classmate and only friend at the high school he transferred to in Volume 12. Also, she was his lifeline to normal life. After the events of being a hostage of the Kagataka Family Syndicate and Kinji transferring back to Butei High, she transferred there too along with Kikuyo Kagataka in order to be close to Kinji and for herself. She has enrolled in the Ambulance department. Appearance Moe has soft white skin with a fair complexion and light brown, smooth hair that is in a light bob hairstyle with a golden hair band with pink flower pins on top. She has a buxom figure, but not to the degree as Shirayuki Hotogi and Misaki Nakasorachi. Kinji also describes Moe as being cute and having soft thighs. When Moe was a student at East Ikebukuro High, she wore the school uniform that consisted of a white dress blouse with a black blazer and red bow tie along with a plaid skirt. After she transferred to Butei High, she wore the standard girls uniform. Personality Moe is described as being very kind and caring to others like an angel. However, she does take her job as class representative seriously by trying to help her fellow students, as shown with Kinji loneliness, pointing out school rules to others, and ensuring the safety of her fellow students. Also, Moe appears to be very curious about mysterious things as displayed when she was trying to figure out who Kinji really was. Plus, as noted by Kinji, she is a schemer like when tried to have date with him disguised as a study session. Despite being kind, Moe does get embarrassed and angry to the point of hitting like when her little sister, Saki, mentions that Kinji is her boyfriend. In addition, she gets hostile and defensive to anyone who tries to hurt her or Kinji. Also, Moe shows signs of jealousy at Kinji relationship with Aria and Kikuyo. Background Prior to meeting Kinji, Moe was a regular person with a typical childhood compared to Kinji's and attended regular schools. At one point, Moe placed 89th on the national New School Exams. However, Moe does dream about having a boyfriend. Quotes * (Prayer to the Star): "...S-Star...Help...! Please help Tohyama-kun, n-no matter what happens to me." (Volume 12, Chapter 5) * (To the Host while holding a gun to him): "-D-Don't shoot Tohyama-kun!" (Volume 12, Chapter 5) * (Moe partial confession as the train doors closed): "Tohyama-kun...I.." (Volume 13, Chapter 1) Trivia * Moe collection of book in as shown in Volume 12 includes A Christmas Carol ''and ''Wuthering Heights. * Moe hobbies are similar to Shirayuki's include cooking, knitting, and gardening. * Moe scored 89th on the National New School Exams. * Moe was a member of the Housekeeping Club when she attended East Ikebukuro High School. * Moe in Volume 12 represents normal life. * Up until being kidnapped by Kikuyo Kagataka, Moe had perfect attendance since kindergarten. * Chapter 3 of Volume 12 is titled her name. * Moe means having the ideal youthful and innocent femininity, which includes being eager, independent, and to be protected.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/lexicon.php?id=77 * Moe is usually illustrated with Kikuyo. * The gun Moe briefly used in Volume 12 is the same one James Bond, played by Pierce Brosnan, briefly used in Die Another Day (2002). References Category:Students of Tokyo Butei High School Category:Female Category:Hidan no Aria Characters Category:Ambulace